La razón eres tú
by Sofii77
Summary: Después de que Freddie llega de estudiar muy tarde una noche, escucha a alguien llorar al otro lado el pasillo. El va a ver de quien se trata y se da cuenta de que es Sam quien está llorando sola. Por qué Sam está tan deprimida? Podrá Freddie ayudarla?


Holaaa! Como estan? :D Bueno aquí les traigo la traducción de la historia _The reason is you _de **KrisLovesSeddie**. Es un fic que me gusto mucho así que decidí traducirlo. Lean y Disfruten!

LA RAZÓN ERES TÚ

Freddie POV

Era muy tarde en la noche del viernes, después de haberme quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca estudiando. Estaba agotado, muy agotado. Pero con la graduación que se avecina y la universidad que se está acercando rápidamente, no podía permitirme parar de estudiar en ningún momento.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente con Nora. Todos nosotros, bueno casi todos, ya hemos olvidado el tema y hemos regresado a nuestro antiguo y normal estilo de vida. Icarly estaba de vuelta como siempre y todos regresamos a la escuela. En resumen, la vida estaba bien.

A excepción de Sam...la extrañaba, y aun la amaba con locura. Yo trato actuar lo más normal posible a su alrededor, pero no creo que esté funcionando. Me rio cuando tengo que hacerlo, y sonrío cuando lo creo apropiado, pero no era lo mismo. Yo podía ver claramente a través de toda su actuación. Era igual que la mía. Su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos y su risa ya no tiene la misma intensidad e integridad que solía tener. Me duele tener que mirarla con una perspectiva diferente, me duele tener que mirarla como amigo, pero lo intento. Lo intento solo por ella, no creo que lo haría por cualquier otra persona. Sam es demasiado importante en mi vida como para meter la pata.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina del apartamento de Carly y mío, escucho el sonido característico de un llanto. El sonido se escucha detrás de la puerta del apartamento de los hermanos Shay. No podía decir a quien pertenecía el llanto, pero estaba seguro de que debía ser de algunas de las chicas, de Carly o Sam. Esperemos que sea de la primera...

Rápidamente encontré una llave oculta que Spencer insistió en tener. Cuando abrí la puerta, yo estaba envuelto por una oscuridad total. Sin embargo, la luz de la ciudad que entraba por la ventana, me hizo ver un misterioso resplandor que estaba en el primer piso del loft. En eso el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

A medida que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, note una pequeña figura que se acurrucaba en el sofá. Dando un paso más adentro del apartamento, me di cuenta de que se trataba de Sam.

Sam no es de llorar, al menos no en público. Por lo tanto me sorprendió que ella estuviera sentada allí, a la vista de todos donde cualquiera podría encontrarla llorando.

En medio de mi sorpresa, preocupado, cerré la puerta y rápidamente me acerque a ella. ¿Sabía ella que yo estaba ahí? Me arrodille frente a ella mientras ella sollozaba en el sofá. ¿Acaso alguien se atrevió a hacerle daño? Con cuidado levante mi mano y la coloque suavemente en su pierna. Fue entonces cuando por fin levanto su cara y me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules y llorosos.

- Dios, Freddie ¿qué quieres?.- Pregunto ella con rudeza.

-¿Por qué lloras? Escuche desde el pasillo que alguien lloraba. ¿Te hicieron daño?.- Le pregunté, en silencio, rogaba que su respuesta fuera no.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo vete!.- Ella gritó.

-Shhh ¡Vas a despertar a Carly y a Spencer!.- Le dije.

-Ellos ni siquiera están aquí Fredward. Su abuelo tiene gripe y fueron hasta Yakima a cuidar de el por una semana. ¿Contento? Ahora vete.-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura? Solo dime por que estabas llorando. Yo...yo te puedo ayudar.- Le prometí.

-Tú no lo entenderías, ni siquiera te importa. Estoy aquí porque tengo mis razones, además tengo mi propia llave. No me voy a robar nada si eso es lo que te preocupa.- Sam dijo. Su voz tembló un poco en el final.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sammy? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?.- Le suplique. Justo en ese momento se puso de pie y levanto su camisa. Yo no sabía que esperar, pero estoy seguro de que no me esperaba ver un hematoma gigante y purpura en medio de su estomago. Poco a poco me afirme mas sobre mis rodillas y me incline para recorrer suavemente ese hematoma con las puntas de mis dedos.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?.- Pregunté confundido y enfadado.

-Kevin. Él es el nuevo novio de mi mamá. Él...su billetera desapareció. Yo sé que mi madre se la llevó, pero anteriormente estaba en mi habitación. Cuando llegué a casa, el me llamo la atención, dos veces. El me pregunto dónde estaba su billetera y yo le dije que no lo sabía. Pero no me creyó, y me dio una bofeteada. El me dijo que había dejado su billetera en el escritorio de mi habitación y ahora quería saber donde se encontraba el dinero. Yo le jure que no lo había tomado pero nuevamente no me creyó. Así que él...él.. Dios Freddie me dolió tanto.- Ella se derrumbo y cayó en el sofá. Actuando por instinto, me senté en el sofá con ella y acurruque su pequeño y frágil cuerpo en mis brazos. Ella envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello y lloro más fuerte que antes, nunca en mi vida había escuchado a alguien llorar así.

-¿Qué otra cosa fue lo que te hizo Sam?.- Le susurré. Muchos malos, horribles y repugnantes pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Él no me hizo _eso. _Pero me dio una patada en el estomago..fuerte con su bota. Eso..eso explica la herida en mi estomago. Me dolió mucho. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Todavía me duele, incluso para respirar.- Ella susurró. Se aferro a mí con más fuerza, negándose a dejarme ir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?.- Le pregunté. Pero ella no respondió. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llorar aun mas. Me puse de pie, pero no la solté en ningún momento. Yo simplemente la abrace con mas fuerzas y volví a sentarme en el sofá . Acaricie suavemente su espalda con una de mis manos. Mi otra mano sostenía la parte posterior de su cuello y mis dedos frotaban suaves círculos allí, justo debajo de la línea de su cabello.

-Vas a estar bien Sammy, nadie va a hacerte daño otra vez. Te lo prometo.- Le prometí. La sostuve un poquito más apretada a mí para que creyera lo que le decía.

-Mamá lo echo de casa. Pero yo se que ella está enfadada conmigo pero no me importa. Y te juro Freddie, que corrí y corrí como siempre lo hago. Yo no podía hacerle frente. Ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerle frente a Carly porque sé que llamaría a la policía y presentaría cargos. Yo.. yo realmente no quería verte a ti tampoco. No quiero que nadie me vea así.- Ella dijo con sinceridad. Por lo menos no estaba llorando tan fuerte ahora, pero estaba sollozando. Uno de sus brazos estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cintura y el otro estaba jugando con uno de los botones de mi camisa de cuadros rojos y azules.

-¡No entiendo por qué ella se enfadó contigo, tu eres su hija!.- Le dije.

-¡Yo tampoco lo sé! Pero estoy segura de que ella no quería ser la que salga golpeada. Prefería que sea yo la víctima y no ella. Pero él se ha ido. Ella puede ser mala y repugnante, pero no dejará que el vuelva a casa. Simplemente ahora no quiero verla.- Ella susurró.

-Lo siento Sam.- Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cada vez que ella hablaba. ¿Quién podría a hacerle esto a ella? ¡Ella es Sam Puckett, después de todo! Se necesita mucho merito para lastimar a una persona tan fuerte. ¿Qué clase de hombre le haría daño a una chica tan hermosa...? Mujer.

-No es tu culpa.- Ella se ahogo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. -¿Por qué una persona se atreve a golpear a alguien? ¡Yo nunca le hice nada malo a él! ¡Nunca! ¡Todavía soy una niña Freddie! ¡Siempre fui buena con él! En serio, ¡siempre fui muy amable!. Yo... nunca nadie me había hecho eso, ¡no sabía cómo reaccionar! Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para golpearlo. Y yo sabía que si lo intentaba, iba a ser peor. Él..¡él es mucho más grande y fuerte que yo! Lo único que pude hacer fue correr..-

-Él está enfermo Sam, cualquier hombre que se atreve a golpear a una chica, ¡está terriblemente enfermo! Tu no hiciste nada malo, hiciste lo correcto al huir de ese lugar. Deseo que me hubieses llamado, así podía ir a buscarte y llevarte lejos de allí.- Le dije.

-Yo no quería que nadie se enterara. Además..yo se que tú has estado muy ocupado con los estudios para ingresar a la universidad y..y no quería molestarte.- Ella dijo con timidez.

-Esa es probablemente una de las cosas mas estúpidas que has dicho. Yo hubiese ido por ti sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo sé, y tu sabes eso también. Yo se que estabas asustada, pero, tu seguridad es extremadamente importante...para mi.- Le dije con sinceridad.

-Lo sé. Gracias, pero yo no estaba pensando racionalmente...- Murmuró.

-No vas a volver a ese lugar esta noche, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté.

-No esta noche. Pero mi madre me ha estado llamando todo el día. Probablemente volveré mañana. Creo que me quedaré aquí esta noche. Aunque no creo que vaya a dormir mucho.-

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Podemos ver una película o algo así. Incluso yo elegiré la película.- Le dije tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a la conversación.

-Me gustaría eso. Pero... ¿qué hay de tu mamá?- Me preguntó insegura.

-Está en una de esas "Convenciones para padres agresivos" este fin de semana. Solo déjame pasar por mi apartamento y cambiarme ¿de acuerdo?- Le dije.

-Está bien.- Ella dijo. Sam se bajo de mis piernas y se puso de pie, luego me ofreció sus manos pequeñas y delicadas. Las tomé y cuando estaba de pie completamente ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Le respondí el abrazo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

-Gracias.- Ella murmuró.

-No hay problema.- Yo le respondí.

-Ahora ve a cambiarte y a trae una buena película porque a las de Carly ya las hemos visto más de mil veces.- Ella ordenó.

-Si señora.- Le respondí.

A toda prisa, llegue a la sala de mi apartamento. Fui a mi habitación, me quité la camisa y los vaqueros que traía puesto. Los reemplacé por un holgado pantalón de pijama y una vieja camiseta de Ridgeway High School. Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes también. No es que yo estaba esperando a que _algo_ pasara pero siempre es mejor estar preparado. Salí a la sala y elegí una película que yo sabía que Sam se estaba muriendo por ver. Ya habíamos visto la primera parte junto con Carly, Gibby y Wendy, así que esta le iba a gustar. La película era _The Hangover Parte 2. _Es graciosísima. Y eso es justo lo que ella necesita. Finalmente, tomé dos latas de Peppy Cola de mi nevera y una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. Abrí las palomitas y las coloqué en un tazón grande, tome los refrescos, la película y me dirigí nuevamente a lo de Carly. Me acerqué a la mesa de café de la sala y allí deposite los aperitivos. Luego fui a poner la película al reproductor de DVD. En ese momento escuché a Sam bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?.- Ella me preguntó.

-"_The Hangover Parte 2"_.- Dije. Una vez que la película estaba en su lugar, miré a Sam, que ya estaba sentada en el sofá. Se veía tan hermosa. A la luz de la televisión, podía verla. Su rostro estaba limpio de cualquier rastro de lágrimas y no traía ningún tipo de maquillaje puesto. Sus largos y hermosos rizos de oro le caían por la espalda cubriéndola totalmente. Ella estaba vestida, al parecer, con su propia ropa, tal vez la había dejado aquí antes. Era tan solo un par de pantalones pijamas de lana, con rayas moradas y azules y una camiseta del concierto de Cuttlefish.

-¡Increíble! ¡He querido ver esa película durante bastante tiempo!.- Ella dijo alegremente.

-Es genial, pero mi mamá no sabe que la compré. Así que no digas nada.- Le dije cuando fui a traer un par de mantas del armario.

-No lo prometo..- Ella respondió. Esa era mi Sam. No pude evitar reír. No me gusta ver a esa niña que vi hace tan solo unos minutos. Me encanta ver a ésta Sam. La ingeniosa, sarcástica, divertida, hermosa Sam. Por supuesto, amo cada parte de ella, pero prefiero mil veces no verla llorar nunca más.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala, cuando la película ya estaba empezando, le lancé una manta a Sam por la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Freddork!- Gritó ella.

-Jajaja. No quería que tuvieras frío Puckett.- Me reía mientras me sentaba a su lado con mi propia manta. Ella ya había abierto su refresco y tenía las palomitas de maíz a su lado.

-Si, ¡claro!.- Ella dijo con sarcasmo. Yo solo sonreí. Y ella también lo hizo. Me devolvió una sonrisa real, no una de esas falsas a las cuales ya me había acostumbrado. Me deslicé un poco más cerca de ella así que lo único que nos separaba era la taza de palomitas de maíz.

La película progresaba, y nosotros también. Una vez que nos acabamos las palomitas, coloqué el tazón vacío en la mesa de café y me volví a sentar, esta vez un poco más cerca que antes. Yo no quería hacer ningún movimiento grande en ella después de todo lo que había pasado, pero yo solo quería tenerla lo más cerca posible. Sin embargo, en unos instantes, ella deslizó sus piernas encima de las mías, me abrazó por el cuello y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, instintivamente yo la rodee con un brazo por la cintura fuertemente y con la otra entrelacé nuestros dedos. La oí suspirar en voz baja y la acurruqué un poco más cerca.

Nos quedamos así durante el resto de la película. Después de que terminó la película y pasaron los créditos, ella se acercó y agarró el control remoto, apagó la televisión y quedamos rodeados por la oscuridad total. Rápidamente, ella se echó hacia atrás contra mí. Eso me recordó a nuestra antigua relación. Sin embargo, las circunstancias que ahora nos tiene juntos es diferente. Muy diferente.

-Te amo...- Ella susurró en voz baja.

-Yo también te amo, Sam.- Le dije honestamente.

Luego alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Color azul bebé y color marrón chocolate...dos colores muy diferentes, pero a la vez hermoso a su manera. Con cuidado, levanté mis manos hacia su cara. Tomé sus mejillas suaves y sonrojadas delicadamente con mis manos. La miré fijamente durante un momento antes de cerrar el resto de espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y cubrí sus dulces labios con los míos. Y, por primera vez en las últimas semanas, me sentí como en casa.

Ella me besaba con urgencia. Ella sabia tan bien. Justo como yo recordaba, brillo de labios de cereza y pasta de dientes de menta. Además de las palomitas de maíz y el sabor de cola de nuestra... ¿Cita? ¡Oh, cuanto la he extrañado! Tire de su cuerpo más cerca hacia el mío, de ese modo ella estaba sentada en mi regazo en lugar de a mi lado. Yo la necesitaba cerca de mí.

Durante un momento pude volver a memorizar cada contorno de su boca y ellos volvieron a mi memoria. Lamentablemente, demasiado pronto, tuve que separarme de su hermosa boca para poder respirar. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, mientras recuperábamos el aire. Abrí los ojos para mirar a Sam. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que pude ver la parte posterior de sus párpados. Besé suavemente cada uno de ellos, saboreando sus lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Extendí mi mano y sequé sus lágrimas. Besé su frente.

-Te extraño tanto, mi amor.- Le dije.

-Yo también te extraño, Freddie.- Ella susurró.

-Te amo tanto Sam. Nunca dejé de hacerlo y creo que nunca lo haré. Odio verte todos los días y saber que no eres mía. Yo quiero estar contigo otra vez, quiero que seas mía otra vez. No me importa lo que Carly dijo. No me importa lo que los demás digan. Sé que somos el uno para el otro. Y creo que tu también lo sabes. Sam, ¿quieres ser mi novia otra vez?.- Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto.- Ella respondió rápidamente.

-Bien.- Yo dije simplemente y suavemente la besé de nuevo.

-No me importa lo que digan los demás tampoco, pero tenemos que saber que ellos van a hablar. Pero, solo prométeme, ¿no vas a escucharlos verdad? No puedo soportar perderte otra vez. ¡Te necesito!.- Ella me dijo con sinceridad. Tengo que admitir, que yo estaba realmente orgulloso de ella. Ella estaba expresando sus sentimientos hacia mi tan bien. Y ni siquiera se vio obligada a hacerlo. Ella realmente es una luchadora.

-No me vas a perder, Sam. Te lo juro. ¡Te amo! ¡Te necesito! Y... tu significas tanto para mí. No me importa lo que la gente tenga que decir. Yo se que podemos funcionar, mi vida, pero tendremos que trabajar el ello.- Le dije.

-Lo sé. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. ¡Y tú debes de saber que es un gran logro para mí!.- Ella dijo.

Me reí. -Oh, créeme, ¡lo sé!.- Le sonreí.

-Dork.- Ella dijo.

-Tú sabes que lo amas.- Yo dije.

-Tienes razón. Te amo.- Ella sonrió.

Me incliné de nuevo y besé su dulce boca. Después de unos momentos me alejé.

-¿Aún quieres que me quede aquí esta noche?- Le pregunté.

-Por favor. No quiero estar sola en este momento...- Dijo en voz baja.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo Sam. Pero ahora, tenemos que dormir un poco. Ya es tarde.- Dije. Ella se bajó de mis piernas, para que yo pudiera arreglar el sofá adecuadamente para poder dormir. Me senté y le hice una seña para que se una a mí.

-Ven aquí.- Le dije.

Hizo precisamente eso. Nos acostamos y tiré de las mantas encima de nosotros. Ella cayó sobre mí con una de sus piernas cubriendo la mía. Hundió su hermosa cara en mi cuello y puso su mano sobre mi corazón. Yo entrelacé una de mis manos con la suya, por lo tanto ahora cada una de nuestras manos cubrían mi corazón y su corazón...nuestro corazón. Mi otro brazo estaba alrededor de ella para protegerla. Todo su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío.

-Yo nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente, Freddie. Te amo.- Ella susurró, su voz comenzaba a espesarse con el sueño.

-Eso es suficiente, para siempre, También te amo bebé.- Besé su frente por última vez.

-Bien.- Dijo ella bostezando.

-Vete a dormir, Sammy. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Y nunca voy a dejarte sola otra vez.- Le prometí.

-Okay...- Ella se fue durmiendo. A los pocos minutos, quedó completamente dormida. Lamentablemente mañana tendría que hacerle frente a su madre, pero esta noche, iba a tener un muy buen descanso, largo y bien merecido.

Después de toda la emoción, yo también me estaba durmiendo. Luego de acercarla un poco mas y ubicar mi cara entre sus rizos, finalmente el sueño se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Y por primera vez semanas, dormí plácidamente durante toda la noche, con Sam sana y salva, en mis brazos, donde nunca nadie le haría daño otra vez, incluyéndome a mí.


End file.
